Enslavement
by Gr33NSTL
Summary: A power-hungry madman finds a way past the spells separating ponies and people. His army is massive, his reach immeasurable. As he begins his rise to power, the world declines into turmoil. Will the ponies be able to escape from hell under the ground?


To my readers-

You may have thought that I had disappeared, as the complete lack of activity for several months would indicate. However, I'm happy to say that I've been working quite often on my writing, and made a large amounts of improvements and edits across the board for _Enslavement_. Unfortunately, those updates include completely changing the style in which the story is written, therefore forcing me to re-write the first two chapters that you've already read. Do not fret- the changes are well worth it.

Also, I have written much more than the first two chapters that are currently up. Though I won't disclose just how far along I am, I will say that as I finish a new one, I will post the next one in line so I may have a cushion to work with. Not only does this prevent overly-long gaps in posting (as I can always post the next chapter if I'm running behind and still have plenty of room to utilize), but it also encourages much more editing and therefore better writing. I hope you all can bear with me on this, and I promise that the finished product will be well worth your time. Having said what required saying, allow me to formally say:

Let Hell break loose.

* * *

><p><span>A Rough Translation of the Journal of Nuai Jung Washi, 1309-1357<span>

_August 17, 1356_

_After nineteen months of sailing to the East of the coast of Japan, I have discovered the strangest phenomenon. It would appear as though, lying in the middle of the ocean, a _[translation impossible] _just sits, undisturbed by the environment around it. The waves seem to displace around this spot, giving the illusion that something resides there when nothing does. The _[translation impossible] _is 4 metres across and 4 metres wide, and the water in this area doesn't move at all. I suspect some type of supernatural interference, though from whom or what I cannot tell. I have done my best to remember where this location resides so that I may return at a later date to further investigate._

_November 12, 1356_

_I've returned to the location in the sea where I first discovered the oddity, and fully believe that not a single drop of the water in that space has moved at all. I have enough rations to last several weeks, and I plan to discover the significance of this little space. _[A space in the text implies the beginning of a new section within the same entry] _This is impossible. After tossing several meaningless objects into the space from the side of my vessel, the objects simply disappeared. Gone completely, with no trace of their location or existence at all. The surface of the _[translation impossible] _remains unchanged, despite various objects passing through or into it; absolutely nothing moved inside the __space. _[space in the text] _Lowering in a rod reveals the same results: the surface remains unchanged despite all my efforts to stir the water, and the wooden rod seems unaffected. The end of the rod has remained dry, as if the water is not there at all. I plan on lowering myself in with a rope next, to determine what this _[translation impossible] _holds. Should I not return, I hope someone shall discover what happened to me and never come to the same fate. _[space in the text] _I cannot even begin to describe what I have just seen. It would appear as though the _[translation impossible] _leads to another ocean someplace else in the world, with a similar enclosure of undisturbed water. I fell through this _[translation impossible] _from my ship after jumping, and found myself being propelled from a similar space as though I were still falling. The difference lay in my direction of travel, being that I was moving upwards rather than down. I landed in more water and saw all of the items I had previously deposited, only they appeared different. More colorful, more outlined, and more clear; I cannot begin to describe the change in the way everything looked when I passed through. I swam back to the spot and entered it, to find myself still swimming- except then I was next to my vessel once again. I cannot begin to imagine what this could mean. However, I know when the gods are at play and not to insert myself; therefore, I shall be returning to my home and burying this journal.__  
><em>

On January 3rd, 1357, the body of Nuai Jung Washi was found drowned in Lake Kawaguchi, in the Yamanachi Prefacture of Japan. There was no sign of a struggle, and rope burns around his left ankle. In his left hand lay a hand-written note, roughly translating to _"I've seen it, I can't live without it, and I can't try to have it. I cannot continue."_

_EKH 85HE EKH 85KH 3B19CI 1 M1HH9EHI 851HJ_

As the last bits of night creep to the West, the citizens of Ponyville rise to their daily activities. The shops open their doors, the gray mail-carrier crashes into a few buildings, and ponies of all colors and types fill the streets with their usual happy demeanor. Twilight Sparkle opens up the doors of her library, sending Spike out to perform his morning errands while tends to the reading-inclined equines filing into her home. Down the lane, the overexcited Pinkie Pie flies from the Cakes' residency, breaking several physical laws concerning velocity and mass in the process; bad news for any small purple dragons that might wander into her path. Pinkie's forehooves land neatly on Spike's forehead, leaving two circular imprints on his skull as he smashes to the ground. One yelp of pain later, he shouts after her,

"Gosh darnit, Pinkie, that's the third time this week! I'll end up with brain damage if you keep knocking into me like..." He lets his sentence trail off with a sigh; the pink pony has already disappeared around a corner. "Man... Nobody ever respects me around here..." Grumbling to himself, he picks up the pieces of his pride (along with a few loose scales) and resumes his journey to the stationary shop. Along his way, however, he spies a familiar face walking proudly into town, followed by an entourage of photographers. His eyes of a diameter nearing the average dinner plate, Spike turns tail and sprints full-out back the way he came.

"Rarity, Rarity!" shouts Spike as he rushes into her boutique. "Sapphire Shores is in town!"

Rarity looks up from her sewing machine, astonished. "Sapphire Shores, the pony of pop? The glamorous, fabulous, absolutely stunning Sapphire Shores?" Spike nods frantically, beaming, as the popstar herself trots into the store. Spike jumps to slam the doors behind her, forcing out the media.

"Oh, thank you, dearie; I can't stand those photo-hogging mules," Sapphire states. Her eyes flash slightly, glaring at the closed door, before she regains her composure and turns to the shop's owner. "Rarity, dearest!" she begins in a regal voice. "Oh, how they loved your work! Everypony this side of the Manessippi has been talking about how wonderful of a job you did!" Not missing a beat, the off-white unicorn responds,

"Well, Sapphire, I would put forth only the greatest effort for somepony as important as yourself." Spike raises an eyebrow at her, taken aback; he does not often hear Rarity speak so highly of somepony other than herself or royalty. "And I'm so glad you liked the dresses. They certainly aren't the easiest to make," she adds with a wink towards the purple dragon. Spike chuckles nervously, remembering their run-in with the Diamond Dogs, as Sapphire's face falls rapidly.

"Oh, I do apologize, Rarity," she says humbly, "I didn't mean to impose such a heavy task on you. I could never ask you to make a continuation of the line now, knowing that-"

"What?" exclaims Rarity loudly, cutting off Sapphire. "Oh no, don't be silly! It's no trouble at all! Fashion is my passion, and I'd never pass up a chance to display my work on somepony so widely seen and heard. Please, allow me to create more dresses for you. It would be an honor," she concludes with a slight bow. Sapphire laughs merrirly, and presents Rarity with all the necessary paperwork for a large order. "Oh... Oh, my," Rarity rapidly blinks with astonishment. "That certainly is... quite a lot of dresses," she sighs.

"Well, I'm certain you can handle it. Ta-taa!" Sapphire presses as she backs out the door. Spike squints, giving Rarity a knowing glance.

"That was a rather hasty retreat on her part, huh?" he asks. Rarity ignores him, sitting down on her posh red satin couch. She reads over the order form, eyes continually growing both more wide and more defeated. Spike, after awkwardly picking at a scab on his claw, pips up again. "So, what are you gonna do, Rarity?" he inquires innocently. Rarity ignores him once again, dismounting her perch and retreating into one of the back rooms. Spike stares glumly after her. "Jeez, thanks, Rarity... I'll just be seeing you, then," he announces to the empty room. Head hung low, he trudges out the open door, closing it gently behind him.

Days pass, and the boutique's doors remain tightly shut for the duration. Both Sweetie Bell and Rarity remain inside, presumably working constantly on the massive order. By the time of the seventh day, Twilight Sparkle gathers her friends to check up on the seamstress. The group of five, plus Spike, make their way to the gray sisters' home around midday.

Twilight knocks politely on the door twice before Pinkie Pie's patience runs out. She jumps straight up and burrows underground, leaving the others rolling their eyes. After a moment, the pink party pony surfaces and opens the door from the inside. As the wooden panels swing open, she scurries about the room looking for Rarity and admiring the countless completed garments. Finding Rarity in an upstairs room, Pinkie beings talking rapidly. "Wow, Rarity," she says, "That sure is a lot of dresses! It must've taken you all week to put those together!" Rarity rolls her eyes, and forces a smile.

"Don't remind me, Pinkie dear... Please," Rarity slowly trods over to the nearest couch and unceremoniously flops down. "I don't believe I have ever been this tired in my entire life." The normally posh unicorn's appearance would indicate as such. Her normally curly mane sticks straight out on one side, entwined with bits of thread and spotted with needles. Her coat suffers a similar fate; the pony is so covered in glitter, sequins, and particles of fabric that her cutie mark can barely be seen. "At least I've finished the first half or so," she sighs happily. "And Sapphire sure is paying top bit for all of these jewels." Though she may hold the element of generosity, bits make the world go 'round indeed.

"Well, maybe we should have a party to celebrate when you finish!" Pinkie squees. "Actually, that's a great idea!" And off she bounces to prepare the festivities. Rarity rolls her eyes again. Calling Sweetie Bell to her side, she directs the foal to leave and to ensure that no other beings disturb her until she's finished. Watching the door close behind her sister, the gray unicorn sighs with relief and rests her head on the arm of the couch. "I suppose a moment's rest won't hurt me," she yawns aloud to nopony in particular. "Just a moment..." Her eyes slowly slide closed, and Rarity drifts off into blissful oblivion.

_9__ J5BB__ OEK 9 J5BB OEK J85 4H17ED2EHN 3EC5I_

"Rarity? Rarity... C'mon, big sis, wake up!" a high voice urges. "Yeah," another voice agrees, "I think three days of sleep won't be very helpful in keeping that order for Sapphire." Rarity's eyes snap open at the mention of the word Sapphire.

"What? What happened? Where's Sapphire? Did I finish?" she raves, her eyes tearing about the room. "Wait... Sweetie Belle, Twilight? What are you two doing here? I just took a quick nap, why are you..." She lets her sentence trail off as the look on her sister and friend's faces sinks in.

"Rarity," Twilight begins, "you've been sleeping for almost three days now. Today is-" Rarity cuts her off, yelling,

"Three days? That can't be right, it just can't! It took me a whole week to finish just half of the order, and you're trying to tell me I slept for three days? That's nonesense. What day is it?" she panics. Twilight replies sympathetically,

"As I was just in the middle of saying, today is Tuesday. Sweetie Belle here says you've been sleeping since Sunday, right after Pinkie left. I know talking to her can take a lot out of you, but three days is-" Once again, Rarity cuts her off.

"Three days? Oh no, oh no, that's not good at all! I've got to have Sapphire's dresses ready by Saturday! Oh, whatever shall I do?" The blue-maned unicorn's eyes begin to water as she rubs her temples. Twilight, rolling her eyes in light annoyance, speaks up again.

"Well, if you'd let me finish a sentence, you'd know that-" Rarity once again denies Twilight the right to speak.

"Oh, this is just terrible! I've got to get more jewels for these dresses, and there simply isn't enough time to do it by Saturday... Spike!" she yells as she jumps from her couch. "Spike!" She flies from the building, leaving two ponies with exasperated looks.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, what are we going to do with her? If she had just let me finish, I-"

"Wait for me, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle shouts after her sister, following in Rarity's hoofsteps. Twilight smacks a hoof to her forehead, and trots out of the boutique after the two other ponies.

As Rarity arrives at the library, Spike continues his evening bath. "Spike," shouts Rarity, "I need you, now!" The purple dragon shouts at her from behind the pulled curtain.

"Awh, come on, Rarity! I'm a little busy right now, can't it wait?" Rarity, looking up towards the source of his voice and seeing the curtains, scowls in agitation. She dashes up the stairs and tears the curtain down, grabbing Spike's claw and pulling him out. "Spike, I'm sorry, but I need your help! I've been unable to work for the past few days, and I have no jewels left for Sapphire Shore's order! I need you to go get more with me, right now." Spike, removing his claw from Rarity's paniced vicegrip, grabs the nearest towel and begins rubbing it over his head. "Well, jeez, if it's THAT important to you," he shrugs, "I guess I can clean up later. Don't worry, I'll grab the wagon real quick and we can get going." He gives a halfhearted smile and heads down the stairs towards a small closet. Rarity follows suit, meeting an out-of-breath Sweetie Bell at the door.

"Sweetie Bell, honey, go on back home and start prepping my materials. You'll find the order form on my desk, just get everything laid out and organized as best you can. I'll be back soon with the gems I need." She ushers the foal back towards the boutique, ignoring her feeble protests. "Go, go!"

Meanwhile, Spike has procured the small wagon and waits patiently by Rarity's side. "Ready when you are, Rarity!" he smiles. She only nods, and the pair set off at a quick trot for the mountainside where gems could be found.

_M9JR 1 LE935 M95B49D7 FEM5H E6 J85 1D395DJ DEH4 1HJ_

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the FINAL version of the first chapter. I can guarantee with at least 01% accuracy that this is the last time I'll change it, and that this is what you can expect from me from now on.<p>

Keep calm and don't make references to bad memes like this one,

-Gr33NSTL


End file.
